


Maxine Caulfield, Loser Extraordinaire

by SylpheedDashstep



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylpheedDashstep/pseuds/SylpheedDashstep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has lost her best friend, but in the process, she's found something just as great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 19, 2013

Hey there journal... It's now a week after Chloe’s funeral. It's been difficult. Heh, that's putting it pretty lightly Max. In the last week I’ve gone through so much, both emotionally and physically. Now I'm just tired and drained but I need to write something.

Looking back at that last paragraph everything seems a bit scattered. Maybe I should take a second and collect my thoughts. I don't know everything that happened during the week after Chloe was shot, I just remember the aftermath and the funeral. I know a little bit because the version of me that dealt with the shitty week wrote a little in our journal. Of course all of my pages are gone. I still remember every detail though.

According to the other me, in a surprising twist, it was Victoria who was there for me most out of everyone. I think she missed Nathan to be honest. The Vortex Club “End of the World” party never happened and I spent the afternoon laying in my bed crying my eyes out and texting Victoria. At least I can only assume that's all that happened. The texts kind of stop after a certain point and the next one is me apologizing for falling asleep on her. I want to ask her what's up.

Oh, I nearly forgot to mention that I’m back home for a little while. Principal Wells payed for a round trip ticket with the orders to come back on the 20th. I left on Friday, passing by Victoria on the way out and playing 20 questions with her. It was like she cared. I have to be reading into this too much, there's no way Victoria Chase would even bother to look at me after going back to before. It just feels weird to not know what happened for the last five days. I spent the plane ride home reading my journal and texts. Nothing special in either, just a sad but recovering Max and well wishes. Not like I need them, I’m not the one who's gone.

Oh boy, guess who I just got a text from. Opening it now…

“Hey...what are we to you?” 

Oh geez, how do I answer this? I think my heart might have skipped a beat. Why though? I'm not...I don't...why Victoria? Argh, why did I curse myself with all of this. How should I reply? “Maybe we should see when I get back?” No no, that's no good. Maybe…

“Well how do you see us?”

I felt dumb the moment I hit send but it's too late to take it back.

She replied. “I dunno...you're cool and all and I just…”

“Hey, it's been a weird two weeks for everyone. A lot of it's been a blur...how about when I get back we sit down together and figure it out.”

No no no Max, you sound so stupid right now.

“I’d like that.”

I don't know what to say next so I'm just going to excuse myself from the conversation. I feel like I just got hit with a taser, every part of me is tense and I feel wired. Looking out the window I’m greeted with a beautiful sight, the sun just setting, leaving an orange glow over everything. I'm reminded of another time, another place, another Chloe, and the question she asked...and find myself unable to remember the answer.

Why Victoria? Chloe I can understand, Kate too, and maybe even Brooke...no, wait, that's a bit weird. Maybe not Brooke. Augh, why does life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I just be a book that some girl writes in. Life would be much easier for me. Curse you, you lucky little book. I'm tired.

I can't sleep. There's too much in my head for me to even try. Not even my tunes are helping. Why have you forsaken me Foals? Victoria Chase has come by and pinned all of my thoughts down and left me completely unable to think.

I texted her again. “Hey, can we have that talk now, I can't sleep.”

“Want me to call?”

Do I? “I don't think I could trust my tongue right now.”

“But you trust your fingers?”

“Just a little more than my tongue :P”

“So…”

“This has been such a weird week for me, it's all just kinda one big blob and I only remember the faintest details about it.”

Well that's an easy way of saying you don't remember anything.

“What do you remember?”

“I remember seeing Chloe after all these years but...she was gone. Then Nathan got hauled away. Jefferson got taken down too and there was this weird torture room. They found Rachel...I found Grace and David. You were there.”

Nice Max, be as vague as possible.

“It was hard for everyone. I just tried to help.”

“Right, thanks…”

“Are you okay Max? You seem different.”

“Different how?”

“You're more quiet. More mature. Did Chloe really mean that much to you?”

Okay Max, here's your chance to explain something, maybe try and get at how you're feeling.

“It's been years since I last saw her, but that moment I saw her, laying there on the ground staring up at the ceiling...everything came back and it hit me that I’d just missed it…”

“Max you couldn't have done anything, you know that right?”

“No, I could have done something. I could have jumped out, yelled something, hit the fire alarm.”

No, you won't cry Max.

“Hey, stop it, we already talked about this. You, as a normal...well, as Maxine Caulfield, could do absolutely nothing in that situation without getting yourself hurt or worse.”

“How would you feel?”

“In your situation? The same honestly, but that's not going to stop me from trying to convince you otherwise.”

“I meant about me getting hurt…”

“Oh.”

That's it. I’ve been sitting here for five minutes now, waiting for her to send something. I feel like I'm stuck. I can't move because I'm afraid that I’ll miss it but I feel the need to pace.

“I’d be really sad if we're being honest here.”

“How sad is really sad?”

“Would gross sobbing be enough to get you to realize what I’m saying?”

“Did Nathan put you up to all of this?”

It's taking a minute for her to reply.

“Was I really that terrible to you?”

“You weren't exactly the best person.”

“Admit it, I was a bitch.”

“Was? Does this mean you're trading in your bitch badge?”

“Maybe you haven't grown up yet.”

That gets a laugh out of me.

“Good, I don't wanna grow up.”

“Well if you want to be my Maxine Caulfield then you’ll have to grow up a little bit.”

My heart stops as I register what she says, but I get another text before I can send anything.

“Wait I can explain.”

“Go on…”

“Well I meant to say my friend Maxine.”

I don't want to press it but I have to know.

“You sure about that?”

“...no. Max it's almost midnight, aren't you tired?”

I sigh as I glance over at the clock. She's right, and I have to get up early tomorrow to go.

“Fine Victoria, you get a pass for now but tomorrow we’re gonna talk.”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first fic on this site. I dunno exactly how this is going to go, but here it is. If people want more then I have no problem writing more, but at the moment this is all I have.
> 
> Edit: After a lack of negative reviews, I have hereby decided to work on a second chapter. I also might have just wanted to continue writing these two because I get too involved with my ships


	2. October 20, 2013

It's now 11 pm and I can't wrap my head around what all happened. It's dark in my room other than the glow of my computer I’m using as a light source, but even in the dim glow I can make out the form of Victoria on my bed. I don't remember much, just waking up at death o'clock in the morning to get ready to go back. I remember getting in my seat and passing out, only waking up once we’d gotten back. After that it's still a bit of a blur, I remember getting to Blackwell and going to my room where I collapsed on my bed once again.

I woke up later to find a note on my desk, from Victoria.

“Hey Max, I don't want things to be awkward between us so I'm going to leave what happens next to you. If you want to talk about us maybe being more then tape this note to my door.

<3

~Victoria”

She has some really nice handwriting. Long story short, after searching half an hour for my traitorous tape I snuck out of my room and taped it to her door. Now was the time to spend all day wrapped up in my blanket. Thankfully it was Sunday and no one was here, leaving me free to stay curled up as long as I wanted. I could get used to the quiet, just me, my blanket, and the stuffy oppressing air. I quickly opened my window before laying back in my bed, growing comfortable quickly and drifting off again.

Then a knock woke me up, of course there would be a knock. I was facing the wall and didn't bother turning around while saying, “The door’s open.”

The door was opened softly and someone softly padded in. “Hey, are you okay?” It was Victoria, of course.

I gave a small sigh before rolling over and allowing my face free from the prison of my blanket. “Haven't we already spent two weeks talking about this,” I said jokingly, sticking my tongue out at her.

“Yeah, I think I was wrong yesterday about the whole you being mature thing,” she said, giving me a small smile in the mid day sunlight.

I used my foot to indicate she should sit on the bed, shifting so she could. “So I know we’ve said this like a hundred times now, but what are we?”

“Right now, we're just friends, but if you maybe wanted more…” She trailed off, leaning back against the wall and pinning my legs.

I sat silently in bed, looking everywhere but at her as I thought over her words. I couldn't decide. Did I want more? Could I handle more? Could I give her what she wanted?

Did I deserve her?

The answer was of course no. “I couldn't drag you down like that.”

“Maxine Caulfield,” she exclaimed, sitting up in shock, “don't you dare say that.” She lightly smacked my stomach as she said, “You are an amazing person and every day I become more and more jealous of you.”

“That seems a bit backwards.”

“Well it's not. Take a guess how many people were there for me when they took Nathan away. One. Only one person was there for me, but over half the school was there for you.”

“...who was there for you?”

“Who do you think? You frustrate me at times Max.”

There were tears in her eyes and I felt like it's my turn to help for once. I managed to sit up and wrapped my arms around her, bringing my hand up to wipe away the tears. We sat like that for a moment before she leaned into me, wrapping her arms around me. And lo and behold, Maxine Caulfield strikes again, overbalancing and falling onto her back and dragging Victoria down with her.

Neither of us moved for a few moments until Victoria broke the spell, squeezing herself closer to me and burying her red face in my neck. I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually I managed to say, “So does this mean I'm your Max?”

“Goodbye, I’m leaving now,” Victoria said as she started to get up, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

“But I was getting comfortable,” I groaned, giving her what I hope was a sad face. Apparently it was sad enough for her, causing her to lay back down on top of me, resting her cheek on my chest. “Do I make a good pillow,” I joked.

“You make an excellent pillow,” she replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

“Oh my god you can act like a teenager,” I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

“I try.”

We sat there in silence for a while, just listening to each other breathe and enjoying each other's company.

“Hey Max?”

“Yeah?”

“Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, why am I the one here and not someone else?”

I wish I could tell her the truth, but if I did I’m pretty sure that she’d never look my way again. I feel like I wouldn't be able to deal with that. It's weird how much can change in a week.

“Because you were there for me, you talked to me and made sure that I was okay. And yeah I guess everyone else did too but it was different coming from you.” I feel like I was doing really good for talking out of my ass. The truth is that she was the first one there for me when I got back, continuously finding something to text me about. “You didn't just make sure I was okay, you made a way for me to get better.”

“All I did was share.”

“And all I did was cry.”

“Well now I'm here and I won't let go.”

“See, you're doing it again.”

Rather than replying she just wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me. I wish I could tell her the truth, maybe someday in the future. Oh boy, I can't wait to sit down and have the ‘your girlfriend is from a timeline where she had magical powers that she used to save Chloe Price and accidentally caused a freak hurricane so she had to sacrifice her to save the town’ talk. Oh boy. Why do I get the distinct feeling that wouldn't work out?

Life had been really hard since I’d gotten back. I’d gotten so used to being able to say the right thing every time and recently I’d been so awkward and clumsy in every situation. I wonder how I’d managed to get here. I released a small sigh and Victoria looked up at me.

“What's up?”

“Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“The last week.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“You wouldn't even like Chloe.”

“I don't have to like someone to feel sorry for your loss. Max, what do you think about me?”

I was silent for a few moments, breathing softly while Victoria’s head sat on my chest. 

“I...honestly I used to think you were a bitch,” she flinched at that, “you were a bitch to me on the first day we met, and you’ve continually been a bitch, not only to me but to everyone else. You were even a bitch to Kate of all people, someone who didn't deserve any shit from anyone. I'm going to be honest, I don't know why you’ve changed so suddenly in the past week, and I’m not fully over everything that's happened, and I know everyone else isn't either, but maybe we can work on that.”

“You think that I can change?”

“You have to try, but yeah I do.”

“...thank you. I’ve just always been so alone. I was always surrounded by people but they were only ever there for my money. My parents weren't exactly the best and I know that none of this is an excuse for what I’ve done. I learned that being a terrible person was the only way to keep who I was all to myself. I tried to make a name for myself with these pictures and stand out but all it's done is put more pressure on me and make me even more of a bitch.”

“I didn't know…”

“Well, now you do.”

I had only ever seen Victoria this defenseless once, back in the Dark Room and we had been so scared…

“Are you scared Victoria?”

She turned her head and looked at the wall rather than answer me. “...I just don't know why I'm here.”

“Where exactly do you mean by here because there are a lot of heres you could-”

“I mean here Max. In your room. Laying here with you.”

“Do you not want to be?”

“I don't know what I want. I just don't...I don't want to be alone right now.”

“You have Taylor and Courtney.”

“I don't want to be a burden on them.”

She still wouldn't look at me, I wanted to see those brown eyes of hers...I’m fucked aren't I? “And it's okay to be a burden on me?”

“I didn't mean...okay fine, I don't want them to see me like this. I mean, Taylor is cool and all but I don't really want her to be the one there trying to make me feel better about losing Nathan you know?”

“So you're only here about Nathan?”

“Max, you're so difficult,” she said softly. “If you don't want me here then why am I?”

“I don't want to be alone either…”

“You have Kate and Warren and Alyssa and everyone else in the town, why do you need me here?”

“You’re a vixen you know that?”

“Thanks. So I guess we're agreeing to just accept that we need each other right now?”

At that moment I was so scared that I was going to say the wrong thing, that I was going to screw up and that I was going to undo the last two weeks.

“I don't know...if I can just settle for that.”

“...good, I don't know if I can either.”

She looked up at me then, giving me a small smile and causing my heart to flutter in my chest.

“Victoria Chase, you are going to give me a heart attack,” I said, reaching up and poking her nose.

She scrunched up her nose and I had to hold back a giggle, causing a snort to come out.

“You just snorted,” she said, laughing at me and causing my face to burn. I looked away from her and she moved herself up a bit, using her arms to hold herself above me. “Hey, I think it's cute...I do it too occasionally.”

I kept my head turned away from her, refusing to acknowledge the fact that I was enjoying this position. “You do?”

“Yeah…Max what's with the look, you're scaring me.”

I hadn't even realized that I had begun grinning until she pointed it out and I seized my opportunity before she could react. I reached my hands up to her sides and began tickling her, causing her to almost crash down on me before throwing herself to the side. I followed her and continued my onslaught, causing her to laugh until she snorted suddenly and pushed me away.

“There, happy,” she said indignantly.

“Hey, it was cute,” I said, crawling back over and laying down next to her.

“...thanks, for being here.”

“Yeah...thanks to you too.”

We both lay there for a while, just staring at each other and enjoying being there. I eventually just fell asleep and woke up later with her arm wrapped around my waist, with her laying behind me. I honestly felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest and even though it hurt to pull myself out of her embrace I had to write it all down and get my head together. If things kept going at this rate I would have a massive heart attack soon enough, will keep you updated on my heart condition periodically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took for-fucking-ever to write this and I'm sorry. I got stuck about halfway through the chapter and then winter break came up and I got stuck on streaming Transistor and other small games but I finally finished it! I'm going to try for an update every two weeks starting next Friday, that should give me enough time to write and edit what I need to. Also if anyone wants to be an editor and be able to keep up with what all I'm working on and egg me on feel free to ask me about editing.


	3. October 23, 2013

With pretty much both leaders of the Vortex Club out of commission the school grounds have been really quiet, none of the usual rushing to get a party ready, no hushed whispers as the elite plan out their next elaborate prank, and, surprisingly, a severe lack of almost any harassment. I say almost because there were still a few rumors floating around about Kate’s video, even though Victoria took it down a while ago. It was nice to have a quiet day for once, just sitting in my World History class listening to the teacher go on about the text we were supposed to read last night.

A little emphasis on supposed to. My eyes drift over the class, lazily looking on as half of it slept while the other half did other various activities other than listen to the teacher.

A small buzz from my bag interrupted my thoughts and I pulled out my phone, opening a text from Victoria that read, “Room 24 get here now.”

No punctuation or anything, damn she was in a rush. I quickly forced myself to get a nosebleed (thank you time powers for teaching me the magic of nosebleeds) and excused myself from the room, pulling out a tissue and wiping my nose quickly as I made my way to Victoria. I got to the room and opened it to find Victoria, along with Taylor and Courtney, rushing around the empty science classroom and muttering to herself as she wrote things down on different sheets of paper.

“Uhh, hey Victoria,” I said, not sure why I was here.

She didn't seem to hear me and continued to write whatever she was writing. Taylor turned and scrunched her face up, almost like she wanted to sneer at me or say something nasty but thought better of it, and rather than saying anything to me Courtney tapped Victoria’s shoulder and whispered to her.

Victoria turned and let out a sigh of relief, saying, “Good, you're here. Here's a 50, I need you to run out and grab me some food, I don't care where from, and I nee-”

“Woah there Victoria,” I interrupted, “what's going on?”

“I’m planning the big Halloween bash,” she said, sounding extremely tired.

“Where's the rest of your club,” I asked.

“She sent them away, said she didn't wanna rely on them,” Taylor said, cutting off what Victoria was gonna say and giving her a glare.

“I just don't want to get in their hair about the party,” Victoria said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

“We tried telling her that's what the rest of the club is for but she won't bother listening to us,” Courtney spoke up.

Victoria shot her a glare but before she could say anything I added, “You know she's right though, how else would Nathan plan the parties, I doubt he did everything himself.”

“Well that's not how I’ll lead,” Victoria said.

“Technically,” Taylor started, “If we want to help…”

At the glare Victoria gave her she stopped talking. It was quiet for a few moments until Victoria let out a puff of air and said, “Fine, Max, send a message to everyone to meet me during the lunch break.”

“I don't know anyone's numbers,” I said.

“Fine, just...use my phone,” Victoria huffed, pulling her phone out of her purse and shoving it into my hands.

I hit the power button and Victoria started to walk away, stopping once I said, “I don't know the password…”

“It's...6292,” she said, her face slightly red.

She started walking away again, opening the door and stopping when I weakly said, “Where are your messages?”

“Figure it out damnit,” she said, “I have to go like right now.”

She rushed out the door, followed by Taylor and Courtney, leaving me alone. I slowly navigated my way around her phone, finally finding her contacts and selecting those I knew were in the club, sending “Hey, meet me during lunch, spread the word.”

I slid her phone into my jacket pocket and slowly made my way down the hall, waiting for the bell to ring to release class so I didn't have to explain why I didn't go to the nurse. The bell rang and I made my way to my algebra class, sighing as I seated myself. As the class whittled itself away I familiarized myself with Victoria’s phone, trying not to go too deep into it and find something personal. Eventually I put it into my jacket pocket for fear of finding something I wasn't supposed to and simply watched the clock as it ticked off to 11:55.

C’mon, hurry up, Max had a pudding cup waiting. A buzz from my pocket took my eyes off the clock. I pulled out Victoria’s phone and saw a text from Courtney.

“Hey, V said to meet us in room 24.”

Well, so much for pudding. I sent back a quick, “K thx,” and put the phone back. The bell announcing lunch finally rang and I made my way to room 24 again, hesitantly knocking on it.

Zachary opened the door and gave me a wary look before opening the door and letting me pass. I walked into the room to find a handful of people I recognized and a couple I didn't. There was Courtney, Taylor, Juliet, Dana, an empty seat, Logan, Hayden, a few kids I didn't know, another empty seat, and then Victoria, all in a circle. I hesitantly moved over to the seat next to Victoria, waving to her and flashing a smile. She gave me a small smile back (causing my heart to almost stop) and turned to the group as Zachary sat down again.

“Now, we're all here because Halloween is only a week away and we have to plan the next big party,” Victoria began. “I have also called us here because I would like to introduce a new member.” All eyes in the room suddenly turned on me and I felt very small in my chair. “I hereby propose that Maxine Caulfield be allowed to join the Vortex Club. Any objections?” The room was silent but a few of the kids in the circle traded looks. That couldn't be a good sign. Victoria continued, “Good, now onto this party.”

Victoria delegated out roles to everyone, giving each of them a list of what to get by tomorrow. “Now, we’ll all meet here tomorrow with our supplies and spread out to decorate the school. Everyone got it? If you need anything text Max, she has my phone and will be my second-in-command.”

Zach opened his mouth to say something but a quick look from Victoria caused him to shut his mouth. Victoria dismissed the group and everyone but the two of us left.

“I’m your second-in-command,” I asked.

“I need someone to be,” she said, “are you saying you're not up to it?"

“I just don't know if you should exactly be trusting me this much exactly, I mean two weeks ago you were acting like a total bitch to me,” I replied, noting the hurt expression that crossed her face.

“Well, love cau-er, things change. Sometimes for the better,” she said, focusing on the wall opposite us.

“Well what changed?”

“Can we...not get into that yet?”

“Yeah...sure.”

“If you really don't want to keep my phone copy everyone's numbers to your phone and tell them it's you.”

“You really trust me?”

“I’m learning to.”

“Well I won't betray that trust, you can count on it.”

“...thanks Max.”

She got up and I stood to follow, leaving the room with her and heading out to the Common’s area. We exited the school and split off, each heading to our own little group.

I reached my little clique, made up of Warren, Kate, Stella, and Brooke. Stella was, as always during lunch, not really paying attention to the rest of us, Warren was talking about something absolutely jaw dropping he had done during his science class, Brooke was hanging on to every last word, and Kate was politely listening to him ramble on.

I sat in between Kate and Warren and he finally stopped his story to greet me, “Hey Max! Where’ve you been?”

“I’m...now a member of the Vortex Club? And now Victoria is trusting me with her phone,” I replied. Now that I say it out loud, it sounds like I’ve been smoking with Chloe. Ouch, nice one me.

Warren gave me a look of disbelief, “Look Max, you're allowed to tell us what you were really doing. You don't have to lie.”

“I'm not, look,” I said, pulling out Victoria’s phone.

“Oh my god,” Stella chimed in, suddenly a part of the conversation, “that's actually Victoria’s phone.”

“We should totally look at her shit,” Brooke said, a devious grin on her face.

“What? No,” I replied.

“That would be a bit rude,” Kate admitted.

“Victoria is a bitch to us all the time,” Warren admitted.

“There, see,” Brooke said, “three to two, we win.”

“When did we start a vote on looking a Victoria's phone,” I asked.

“I guess right now,” Stella replied.

“Alright look, Victoria is trusting me with her phone and I’m not going to betray that trust,” I explained, putting the phone back in my pocket.

“Ugh, Max you're such a bore,” Brooke teased.

I looked to Kate and she gave me a small smile and a shrug. “Well she's our friend so we’ll have to deal with the stick in the mud,” Warren joked, poking me in the side.

I gave him a small smile and the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Shit, I didn't even eat anything. Well, I’ll just see you later pudding cup, sorry. I made my way to the Photo Lab, checking in my bag that I had all my photos as I reached the room. I stepped through the first door and closed it firmly behind me, enveloping me in the dim red lights of the interior. I continued through the second door and into the dim corridor of the grand old photo lab, everything bathed in a deep red glow.

If I hadn't spent way too much time here I’d have been a little creeped out. Along the hallway were doors, each leading to a different room with a different purpose. I made my way to the first door on the right, opening it to find three monitors with the brightness as low as possible and a photocopier connected to each of the monitors. I made my way over to the one farthest from the door, plugging in a flash drive and pulling out all my recent photos. And thus began my weekly process of scanning all my pictures and saving them digitally. It was quiet today, not even the sounds of shifting kids as they impatiently waited for their film to develop.

At least it was quiet until Victoria walked in. “Well you're late,” I noted.

“Don't even start with me Caulfield,” she said, sounding more than a little pissed as she sat next to me.

“What's wrong,” I asked.

“That fucking security officer needs to go piss on someone else for once,” she huffed, staring at the computer rather than me.

“You mean David? What’d he do, I thought he’d changed since Chloe…”

“Yeah well he seems to think that because Nathan...you know, I had a hand in it.”

“Oh…”

The room went back to silence other than the the hum of the machines as they worked.

“I’m sorry,” Victoria started, “I didn't mean to bring it up again…”

“It's fine,” I replied. “I have to deal with it sometime.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Can we...not get into that yet?”

“Sure...yeah, that's fine.”

“Thanks Victoria.”

We lapsed into silence after that, both of us working and not paying attention to much else. As I worked through the photo pile my mind began to drift, thinking of everything I could have done to save her, damn the consequences. I thought about the gunshot, and the sound of Chloe hitting the floor. And then my heart stopped as I came across the picture I had taken that day, the one of the blue butterfly. I didn't even realize I had begun crying until I felt Victoria’s hand on mine. I turned my hand over and grabbed hers, neither of us saying anything as I held onto her and cried. At that moment I felt like I was back in that bathroom, huddling in the back while listening to Nathan and Chloe, except this time I wasn't alone.

It didn't hurt as much with her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of writing this note it's 9:10 am in my English class on Thursday morning and I think I'm crying to myself. Originally this chapter was finished on Tuesday at the lunch scene and then looking at Max's schedule I decided to extend a bit, and damn am I glad I did. I'm still going with the whole two week update schedule just in case I haven't gotten into the full groove of writing again, spending a year without writing can dull your skills a bit. I'm still not releasing this until Friday morning though, perks of being a writer; getting to watch your readers impatiently wait. The next update will be realeased on Friday the 29th. I know that seems like a long time for only 1500 words but I wouldn't feel right promising a chapter in a week and then not being able to release it in time.
> 
> Also, did anyone happen to notice the small easter egg with Victoria's passcode


	4. October 25, 2913

Why is it always easier to write when I'm upset? Is it some part in my mind that wants to share my struggle, that wants to make it so I’m not the only one in this. I guess it would be a bit important to include what ‘it’ is if that's the case. It all started with a small drawing on my whiteboard yesterday.

“Okay so we have most of what we need,” Victoria said, checking items off of the list of party supplies, “Zach still needs to get the rest of the sodas and I still need to find somewhere to have the party. Any input?”

Both Courtney and Taylor were quiet but I asked, “Where was the party last year?”

“That old...uhh, Whitman’s manor? I don't remember the name of it. Arcadia Bay’s haunted house on the hill,” Victoria replied.

“Yes, because I know where that is,” I replied sarcastically.

“Okay look, don't worry about it, we gotta figure out about where to go for this year,” Victoria replied, stopping in front of her room. “You guys brainstorm some ideas, we’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

With that she turned around and walked into her room. I wished Courtney and Taylor a good night, receiving half-hearted ones in return, and turned to go into my room. I stopped upon noticing something new on my whiteboard, taking a second to read the phrase on it.

“Missing: Maxine Caulfield.”

Okay, that's a bit weird. I erased it off my board before going into my room and getting ready for bed. I noticed a paper on my bed and cautiously picked it up, flipping it over and barely stopping myself from throwing it away immediately. It was one of Rachel’s missing posters, but it had been altered to match my information instead. I didn't know whether I wanted to throw it away or throw up first. After another moment of silence I slowly lowered myself onto my bed, staring at the paper and trying to comprehend why it was there. Was someone trying to scare me or…

I got up and shoved it in the trash can, falling back into my bed and laying there for a while before falling into a restless sleep. The next morning came and went without any incident and I almost pushed it from my mind until I went to the bathroom. I’d almost missed it but as I exited the stall I noticed a new poster and moved for a closer look, stopping as I realized it was a recreation of the poster from last night. An exact recreation. So someone was printing these out and was putting them where I’d find them. Great.

I yanked it off the wall and threw it in the trash, huffing as I exited the bathroom. I slogged my way through the last two classes of the day, making my way to my locker after my last class and opening it. A paper fluttered out and landed face down on the ground. I didn't even bother to turn it over, slamming my locker and putting my forehead against the cool metal. A buzz in my bag made me pull out my phone, opening a text from a number I’d never seen.

“If you want this to stop then follow me.”

I scanned the thinning crowd around me, looking for who it could be. Mh eyes landed on Zachary, standing across the hall from me, just staring at me with a phone in his hand. Our eyes locked and he turned away, walking down the hall and around the corner. Of course it would be him. I slowly followed him, rounding the corner as he turned another, into a darker, quieter hallway. I hesitated a second but an image of my face on the missing poster flashed through my head and I followed. I didn't see Zachary but I noticed a slightly open door and I slowly entered the room. Inside all of the tables had been moved, leaving one in the center with a chair on both sides.

Zachary was in one of them, I guess that meant the other was for me.

“Ah, my good friend and club member Max, please, come take a seat, won't you,” Zach said, a sneer on his face.

The door closed behind me and one of Zach’s football jockies appeared from behind it, pushing me towards the chair. I sat down in it and Zach folded his hands on the table.

“Now, there's two ways this could go. You walk out of here with everything you walked in here with, or if you wanted to make those posters come true we could manage that. Now we have a proposal for you, would you like to hear it,” he asked, his voice sounding like acid to me and leaving a bitter taste in my throat.

“Oh Zach, you're so persuasive,” I replied, “do tell me more. It's not like I have a choice do I?”

“See, I told you she's smart,” he said to his buddy. “So let's get this out of the way right now, you and Victoria need to split.”

“What, why?”

“Ah, ah, ah, you don't ask questions here. The point is, you're ruining things so you need to leave. Now. Got it?”

“Yeah, fine, I got it.”

“Good. Now if it gets back to me that any of this has reached Victoria, it's not going to be good for you.”

“Whatever you say, mob boss, can I get out of here now?”

“Yeah, sure, just remember though, not a peep.”

I rolled my eyes and exited the classroom, making it down the hall and around the corner before my legs gave out and I sat against the wall. I put my head in my hands and sighed, holding back the tears as I figured out what to do. I couldn't leave Victoria, she needed me...I needed her. I was fucked here. After a few minutes I got up and made my way out of the school, stopping and sighing when I heard Victoria call out for me.

“Hey, Max, where were you? You disappeared after...hey, are you alright,” she asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Uhh, could we maybe talk in a bit, I got some stuff to take care of,” I lied.

“Well, would it be alright if I...maybe tagged along,” she asked. Damnit why was she so cute? There was no way I could say no to her when she asked, so of course I said yes.

We began walking towards the dormitory, walking side by side in silence. I was thinking to myself about what Zach had said, of course that would be the moment she slipped her hand into mine. I turned my head and looked at her, but she refused to meet my gaze, a small blush on her face as we walked. I tightened my grip on her hand and continued to walk. We walked to my room in complete silence, only breaking it once the door had shut behind us.

I flopped down onto my bed and just lay there as Victoria began walking around the room, looking at my various things. I let out a small sigh as I thought about what had just happened. What would he do to me? It couldn't be worse than what Nathan did, could it? He did kinda fuck up my room. But then again, this is a football jockey who doesn't know trig from calc. I dunno, I just don't want Victoria hurt, but at the rate everything is going…

“Hey, what's with the mopey Max,” Victoria broke through my thoughts, sitting on her knees in front of me bed, putting her face right in front of mine.

If only I wasn't such a chicken. I rolled over and muttered something about being tired, hoping that would make her go away so I could mope with myself. Of course why would anything work the way I want it to?

“Well could you maybe...scoot over a bit,” Victoria said, sounding just a bit embarrassed.

God damnit Victoria why are you so cute. I scooted closer to the wall and felt the bed shift as she climbed onto it. My cheeks grew hot and my heart fluttered as she pressed herself against my back and wrapped her arm around my waist.

“Now will mopey Max tell me what's up or no,” Victoria whispered.

My throat felt dry and I hesitated before saying, “There's nothing Victoria, really.” The lie tasted bitter in my throat.

“Max...you know I’m here for you right?”

“Yeah...I just, I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“Why would…”

“It's nothing, don't worry about it.”

“Hey, Max, I'm here for you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah...thanks Victoria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys get an early update because Imma be at camp tomorrow. Sorry about the lack of content, I kinda lost an uncle and didn't spend too much time writing these past two weeks.


End file.
